


In the quiet of night it's just us

by Hazzathecurly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk I make everything about Larry, M/M, the moon is Larry af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzathecurly/pseuds/Hazzathecurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry watch the eclipse. Basically fall in love all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the quiet of night it's just us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I have so many Larry stories written but this is the first one I'm posting :) let me know if it's good.

A soft breeze blows past shaking the trees causing Louis to cuddle closer into Harry looking for warmth.

Harry pulls the soft blanket over Louis' shoulders and kisses his temple. Rubbing small circles on his hip under the hem of his jumper. 

Louis begins to play with a strand of Harry's hair as he rests his head on Harry's chest.  
Everything is quiet. It's one of the very rare occasions that they get to spend alone. It feels like home.

"Look Louis!" Harry whispers into Louis's hair and points towards the clear night sky. 

"Over there!" He pulls Louis up so the smaller boy is sitting on his lap.

"It's the moon. Doesn't it look lovely?" Harry sighs with a soft smile.

But Louis doesn't look up. He looks at Harry. His Harry. The one he has loved and cherished for the past 5 years. The one he has been married to for the past two.  
He admires his perfectly chiseled cheek bones and the constellations of freckles under his jaw. He admires the soft glow of his skin under the dim light and the bright sparkle of his gorgeous green eyes.   
He traces the palm of Harry's hand and encloses it in his own. Louis smiles to himself.

"The view is quite lovely" he whispers back.

"But not as lovely as you" he pulls Harry closer.

"You fucking sap" Harry tilts his head and hits Louis's chest playfully

"You love it though" Louis pecks Harrys lips and pulls away 

"I really do" he nods and smiles fondly.

They sit under the moon. Hands intertwined staring into each other's eyes in comfortable silence. Harry is the first to break it

"It's midnight." Harry says glancing at the small screen of his phone.

"You know what that means" he raises an eyebrow  
"We made it another year didn't we?" Louis lets out a low laugh.

"That's exactly right sweetums" Harry pokes Louis's tummy and giggles. Louis covers his mouth to avoid laughter.

"And we are back to that as well?" He finally allows himself to laugh.

"Nicknames stick. You should know that by now Tomlinson" Harry takes a sip of his tea 

"Well Styles, some things should remain in the past." Louis pushes a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear

"Like that last name." Harry sticks out his tongue and sets his cup down.

"I have to admit I'm quite fond of it but I do fancy you a bit more as a Tomlinson" Louis jokes 

"We're married you idiot. 'I'm basically entitled to your unconditional love for the rest of our lives' " Harry says quoting Louis.

"Using my own vows against me. Creative. Gold star Harold" Louis crosses his arms and rolls his eyes playfully.

"You wrote that not me" Harry puts his hands up in defense

"You have to admit though" Louis leans in to lay his head on Harrys shoulder 

"It was pretty damn effective" he whispers.

For the second time that night silence overtakes the couple. Both being nearly rocked to sleep by the sounds of night.

"Wait wasn't the apocalypse or whatever supposed to happen today?" Louis questions opening his eyes

"Eclipse. Louis. Eclipse. Not apocalypse" Harry chuckles and shakes his head. Louis looks up and squints his eyes.

"Is that it over there?" He points at the moon now glowing red

"Mhm" Harry cuddles into Louis's neck

"Well to me that looks like a bloody apocalypse." Louis remarks

"You watch too much telly, now you're just going crazy" Harry strokes his cheek.

"But just look at it? It's not everyday you see that color up in the sky. It's just breath taking." Harry continues

They look at the sky. Counting stars. Louis playfully slapping Harry for making him "lose count". A small peck or two every now and then.

It was absolutely perfect.

"The moon" Louis suddenly whispers

"The moon what Lou?" Harry asks

"Does the moon know that we're in love?"   
Harry cups Louis's jaw.

"Everybody knows." He pulls Louis closer

"Everybody knows." Harry brings his lips to meet Louis's and sparks fly.

It's just like their first kiss back at the bungalow. Full of passion full of love.  
It's just like their wedding night. A wordless promise to keep going.

And so it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that ok? Let me know


End file.
